One hell of a maid!
by MoyashiBoJangles
Summary: A response to a request on Kuroshitsuji-Kink-Meme: SemeOlder!Ciel/Sebastian - To get revenge for the infamous corset incident Ciel orders Sebastian to wear a maids dress! Yaoi goodness ensues R&R plz


SemeOlder!Ciel/Sebastian

Prompt: Ciel thinks about a revenge after the corset episode, he orders Sebastian to wear a FRENCH MAID costume.

Disclaimer: I dun own anything ... [sniff] not even you Sebas-chan [cuddles]

Info: This was a response to a request on Kuroshitsuji-Kink-Meme (just google it to find it)

If you can please go and help fill some of the poor Kuroshi fans request! WE NEED MOAR!!

* * *

_"Se-Sebastian!"_

_The bones of the corset creaked, he felt like his inside where being crushed. He couldn't breathe! Yet Sebastian ploughed on, pulling the strings tighter and tighter. Ciel tried to focus; he was doing this for a reason … which at the moment he couldn't even remember! Ciel felt that the demon was getting some perverse pleasure from all of this. He could hear the smirk in his voice as the demon reassured him that no woman's insides had ever been pushed out from wearing a corset..._

Now at eighteen, just a few inches taller then his demonic butler, Ciel remembered all to well just how much his butler had enjoyed that experience. He felt now was the time to exact his well planned revenge. Ciel's mind had always been older then his body and growing up with Sebastian had meant he'd gained quite extensive knowledge of the world along with its perversions. He smirked at the sexy maids outfit currently draped over his desk; he'd picked it up the last time he was in London with the help of Lau. He stretched the garter over his fingers and smiled evilly. Gracefully he rose from his seat and hung the Maid outfit in plain view to give the demon a good eyeful of what he would be wearing for the next week... or two should he 'misbehave'. He neglected to put out the shoes, corset and white tights that went with the outfit, they were a surprise for later.

"Sebastian" he called softly, knowing the butler would hear him. His voice had deepened and now his voice was a manly deep timbre, despite his almost feminine beauty.

The door creaked as the ruby eyed butler entered the room, silent and graceful as always.

"Yes, young master?" He replied in that impossibly silky smooth voice.

"I have a gift for you" Ciel smirked.

Sebastian looked shocked for a moment, that Ciel would even think of giving him -his butler- a gift... it was unthinkable. His jaw tightened as his eyes flicked towards the maids outfit, hung tauntingly on the bookshelf to the left of Ciel's desk. The black haired demons eyebrows drew together in an unimpressed frown. His eyes slid back to his smirking master and sure enough he knew, he _knew_ exactly what Ciel meant by gift.

"I refuse," he said with his customary smile.

"Oh you see now... this is a gift you can't refuse" Ciel said maliciously, propping his chin on his hand. "Sebastian, this is an order. You are to wear this maid outfit for the whole week"

Sebastian's expression darkened and his fists clenched, how that little brat dare think he could get away with humiliating him! A demon! In all honesty the dress didn't bother him, it was Ciel thinking he could get one up on him that bothered the raven haired demon. However... A thought occurred to him; 'perhaps… yes... It would be fitting indeed.' The demons frown morphed into a fanged smirk.

"Very well then young master" he said and he strode forward and snatched the hanger from the shelf, his gloved fingers stroked the soft fabric, as if inspecting its quality.

After a thorough inspection, he stepped back and silently vowed to kill Lau next time he saw the man, the fabric smelled faintly of opium and smoke. That was all the evidence he needed. He lifted the dress and turned haughtily on his heal and strode towards the door, however Ciel called him back with that damning smirk. On the table, lying there mockingly, were the other _'garments'_ he would be forced to wear. With a sigh he took those and made a swift exit, pulling the door shut with some force, not quite making it slam but the click was louder then usual. It was not in his aesthetics as a butler to make a scene…

* * *

Later that evening, Ciel sat behind his desk waiting for Sebastian to arrive with the tea trolley. His mind clouded with the new line of Phuntom snacks and the sales figures for this year. So focused was he that he'd completely forgot about his 'order' earlier that day. A knock at the door signaled his butler's arrival and he bade him enter. He didn't look up as the door opened, just listening to the soothing rattle of the tea trolley and the jangle of china and the clacking of Sebastian's heals on the wooden floor. Sebastian's… heals?

The young earl of Phantomhive's head shot up like a bullet out of a gun, his brain not fully comprehending what his eyes were seeing. Sebastian… he was actually wearing the maids outfit. His jaw dropped at how stunning the demon looked in the black figure hugging dress. He eyed his butler from head to toe, the white lace maid headband perched elegantly above the Demons customary messy black tresses. A delicate, black lace choker around a pale creamy neck, the dress plunged down into a rather convincing parody of a woman's cleavage. The white elbow length gloves making powerful hands look like the delicate hands of a lady. The corset added an almost hourglass quality to the Demons torso, emphasizing the sensually curved hips that looked stunning swathed in the black fabric. The white apron adorned with more lace trimming emphasized the flow of the skirt that flared out around long muscled thighs. And there peeked a small hint of the frilly lace garter Ciel had been playing with earlier that morning.

Ciel had fantasized about those impossible long legs wrapped around his waist many, many times… He'd imagined them long, muscled and pale but to see them like this made him hard. Starting at the knee, held up by two black straps (no doubt attached to the sexy panties Ciel had purchased) was a pair of pure white stockings, giving an almost mocking sense of innocence to the outfit. Ciel noted that his butler seemed rather comfortable in heals, which brought to mind the sharp pointed boots the being before him had been wearing when they had first met. The Earl smirked as he languidly drew his eyes up the lithe body to his butler's face, who was also … smirking?

"Do you like what you see, young master?" Sebastian asked with that mocking edge to his voice.

"Tch! You look ridiculous." Ciel snapped, irritated that he hadn't even phased the Demon. Though he could feel the fabric around his crotch begin to tighten more at the mere sight of the demons playful grin.

"Oyah ~ and here was me thinking you liked this sort of thing seeing as you purchased the outfit…" Sebastian said with a jaunty smile playing on his lips as he poured the tea. Ciel couldn't lie to him; the demon could practically _taste_ the arousal in the air.

"Watch what you say and you are mistaken," Ciel bit out between gritted teeth. "Hurry up and make the tea I have much work to do."

Sebastian smirked as he set the china cup on the edge of the desk above the stacks of papers and then turned to exit walking with a definite swagger.

"Of course, young master. Enjoy your _'work'_" he said teasingly as he closed the door behind him.

Ciel fumbled hastily at his trousers as soon as the door clicked shut and he heard the healed steps retreat down the hall.

* * *

The next few days continued in much the same way, Sebastian flaunting his stunning body in the maid's outfit. While Ciel barely managed to hold his reserve and resist grabbing the Demon and take him roughly over his desk. He groaned in annoyance, he spent the majority of his day half hard thanks to Sebastian's new found habit of dropping things and quite dramatically bending over to retrieve them again. Thus giving Ciel a tasty view of the point where creamy smooth thigh met that delectable peachy arse the Demon sported. Not only that, but the ruby eyed minx had begun to taunt him with his beloved desserts! For instance, yesterday's banana split with two dollops of ice cream at the base had looked so much like a penis, that Ciel nearly choked on his own tongue as the demon set it before him. The day before that had been peach halves drizzled in fresh cream which had been laid out to look like at upturned arse on the plate. That coupled with the cream that had been drizzled down the 'crack' had made the demon smirk in satisfaction at the blush that stole across the Earl's cheeks. Ciel almost regretted giving him the dress. Almost...

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen Sebastian was currently working diligently on today's dessert, a cream filled éclair drizzled with melted Phuntom milk chocolate. He barely noticed the other three servants enter the kitchen, of course that was until Bard gave a bold (and stupid) slap to his arse. He whipped round and belted the 'Chef' with a firm slap!

"OW!" Bard whined clutching his now throbbing cheek.

Sebastian glared at the other two but it didn't seem to phase their awed stares. Ever since he'd been ordered to wear the maid's outfit Bard hadn't stopped leering at him and treating him as if he _was_a woman! It was irritating to say the least but a few well placed slaps had put the idiot in his place. The other two on the other hand were much worse. Meylene had ruined a grand total of seventeen tablecloths and napkins with the copious amount of blood her nose managed to spew at the very sight of him. It was a wonder she managed to function with the blood loss. Well... he said function, that didn't necessarily mean work....

However, Finian was the worst! He had stared a lot, then launched himself at Sebastian, embracing the Demon with crushing force. This now happened at least twice a day at random intervals, if Sebastian were human he would have died from a crushed ribcage, luckily this was not the case. This was not the worst of it however; the worst of the worst would have to be the comments. They were not rude by any means; in fact they were actually meant as compliments but Sebastian found them embarrassing and completely degrading for a Demon such as himself. Finian would spout ridiculous things about the 'family is now complete, Sebastian has become mommy' and now referred to Sebastian as 'Kaa-Chan'!

"Kaa-Chan~ dinner smells lovely!" Finny beamed at Sebastian.

Sebastian gave the Gardener a look that could not be described with words, at being addressed by that ridiculous title. He didn't respond however, instead drawing himself up to his full height and trying to gather what dignity he still possessed. He placed the pastry on the silver platter he then added it to the dinner cart and took off as quickly as possible to serve the young Earl his dinner. His sigh of relief turned into a smirk as he neared the dining hall, this would be amusing.

Sebastian pushed the doors open only to stop dead in his tracks when he heard, rather then saw, the definitive squeal that could only belong to one person. A person who's voice had damaged his ear drums and whose fetish for pink lace bonnets had emasculated him many times… Elizabeth. The blond sat to the right of a smirking Ciel, her bright green eyes positively sparkling, and her blond tresses held up in such a way that it defied gravity. She was currently staring at him with the same idiot awe that Meylene and Finny seemed to, not that he would mention this to her. Of course that would be above his station.

"Sebastian-san KAWAII!!" the already high pitched squeal seemed to rise to the pitch that only canines could hear and it made Sebastian wince. "I always knew you would look stunning in a dress!"

"Ah Sebastian there you are. I apologise for not mentioning it but I invited Lizzy for dinner. Prepare another plate please." Ciel smirked as he watched the smirk slowly fall from the Butlers lips, putting up with Lizzy would be worth it if only for the pleasure of getting one up on his butler.

"As you wish," Sebastian bowed and turned swiftly on his heal and exited the room, had he been able to blush he would have been cherry red!

When he returned he felt the prickle of Ciel's eyes watching his every move as he set out the table, attempting to ignore the comments Elizabeth was making on his 'wonderful figure'. He stood patiently as the two ate; clearing away dinner plates once they were finished. He set out the desserts, for Elizabeth a slice of his famous chocolate cake and for Ciel… the éclair. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he watched that cute little blush he so loved brush across those kitten soft cheeks.

However he was taken aback when Ciel smirked back at him and picked the pastry up with his hands. Bringing it to his lips he bit the end of it and chewed it daintily. Then he made a start on the cream filling lapping at it with his tongue in the most obscene way. Dipping his tongue in and out making small moans that not even Elizabeth could hear but Sebastian's hearing picked up in an instant. He fluttered the eyelashes of his visible eye at his butler teasingly, making the demon glare daggers at his master. Lizzy remained oblivious of the heated gazes as she chattered nonsense about the countess-whatever-her-name-is' new dress that was simply 'kawaii' that neither were paying any attention too.

Sebastian could feel something in the pit of his stomach start to tingle, and there was a familiar ache in his loins that made him grateful for the cover of the skirt. The site of the young master, for lack of a better term, molesting the pastry made the Demon fidget against the lace panties that glided across his half hard cock. The panties were now slick with pre-cum, that the earl had sneakily slipped in to the bundle of items to be worn with the outfit.

Soon enough the pastry was finished and Ciel apologized and _finally_ managed to convince Lizzy that he was tired and that it was best she go home. After much whining and complaining she eventually left, but only after extracting the promise that Ciel would take her shopping next Thursday…

Once back in the safety of his office Ciel called for Sebastian, and then waited, sat behind his desk, cock jutting out from his open trousers in anticipation. His cock was hard and dripping pre-cum. When he grew too impatient he pulled his length a few times to ease the ache, he hissed and clenched his eyes at the almost painful sensation.

That was the sight that met Sebastian as he slipped into the cold office unnoticed. Silently the Demon glided over to his master. With inhuman speed he pulled the chair back and planted himself on the floor between the young Earls legs and swallowed the thick pale member to the root, nuzzling the dark curls around the base with his nose.

"ha- Sh-shiiiittt" Ciel yelped and hissed at the feel of Sebastian's hot sinful mouth wrapped around his length.

The dark haired Earl fisted Sebastian's hair causing the Demon to release a small but very hot moan; the vibrations caused Ciel to see stars behind his tightly clenched eyelids. He tugged roughly on the Demons messy hair and pulled the wicked mouth off him. Tugging the other man into a rough and hungry kiss, teeth clicked together and their tongues entwined. Ciel stared down at those hazy red eyes filled with animalistic lust, without hesitation he hooked his arms round the demons waist and taking advantage of his growth spurt and lifted him to sit on the large oak desk. Sebastian was quite willing to go along with anything at the moment, so he allowed himself to be manouvered into place on top ofgthe desk.

"I'd rather… not" Huff "cum … just yet" He said, whining as Sebastian nipped his lower lip with sharp fangs. "I'm still hungry" he growled.

Lifting one of the shiny, black leather encased feet, he kissed the inside of a slender ankle. Ciel felt a smile tug at his lips when he heard the slight hitch in _his_ Demons breath, all too aware of the heated lust filled gaze directed at him. He made his way slowly up the muscled leg caressing with both his lips and his hands, then lifted the skirt and burrowed underneath the petticoats. Soon enough he found his goal, there was Sebastian's delicious member straining against the lace of the panties. With a vicious tug he ripped the panties off and threw them on the floor to his left.

"Hnnn!!" Sebastian let out a suprised moan, as the younger male scraped his teeth teasingly over the head of his cock. "Allow me to… appease your hunger then … my lord" he teased between pants with a feral smile, his gloved hand brushing over the back of Ciel's head.

Ciel dug his sharp nail into the milk white inner thigh to his left, making the fiery eyed Demon shudder in pleasure at the stinging pain. Quickly Sebastian bit the finger of his glove and pulled the silky garment off with his teeth and then raked his own long black nails over the back of the Earls head. Ciel moaned around the length in his mouth, it was long and thick, just a little longer then his own. Moaning and thrusting his own hips wildly the earl attempted to gain some friction, but his thrusts met only the cold air. Ciel pressed two of his fingers into the Demons mouth. He groaned around the thick length as that magnificent tongue did sinful things to his long digits. Once his fingers where coated slick with saliva he removed them from the hot cavern and brushed them teasingly over his butler's puckered entrance. Sebastian growled and ground his hips down onto those wonderful fingers and then back up into that wonderful mouth. Ciel pushed his fingers into the impossibly tight hole and thrust them in and out then began scissoring his fingers to stretch the hole. Soon Sebastian was taking three fingers with ease and Ciel could tell from his pants and moans that he was close.

"I don't… want you… to cum until… I tell you too, that's an order!" he said panting as he pulled his mouth away from Sebastian's member, his own neglected erection now painfully hard.

Ciel removed his fingers, ripping a reluctant whine from the demon at the loss. Who slump back over the desk groaning, his head lolling in frustration. The Earl surveyed his handiwork with pride. Sebastian lay on the table the dress hitched up at his waist, back arched, legs spread like a whore, healed feet planted firmly on the table top and his cock jutting up proudly between the frilly folds of the petticoat. The demon had never looked more magnificent in Ciel's eyes. Grabbing the demons hands he pulled him up so they were chest to chest and their mouths were locked in a fierce needy kiss. Long pale arms wrapped around his neck and smooth hairless legs wrapped themselves around his waist, pressing their erections together making them both groan. Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and licked his way across Ciel's cheek to the shell of his ear, biting down on the soft lobe with sharp teeth he lapped at the small droplets of blood and growled.

"Enough… stop teasing! In me… now!" he panted, arching against his young master. Ciel shivered at the feral look in the demons eyes, like he wanted to consume him, and at this point in time Ciel wouldn't protest being consumed.

"Where are your manners…" Ciel hissed lapping at the delicious skin of his butler's collar bone. "Beg me…"

Sebastian glared at Ciel, but the younger man only smirked in response and thrusts their lengths together as a reminder. Sebastian glared defiantly at the young earl hovering slightly above him. Ciel cocked a brow in amusement then flicked his tongue out and brushed across one of the demons fangs that nipped the appendage playfully in response. Then with his already slick fingers Ciel plunged three straight back into the demons hungry hole.

"ahaa… p-please!" Sebastian hissed through gritted teeth, looking murderous. Then he shuddered when those skillful fingers brushed his prostate.

"As you wish" Ciel whispered against the beautiful beings lips, before spitting in his hand and palmed his erection making it slick. Not really minding the vulgarity of such an action. After all, he was about to fuck a demon, one of the most sinful and disgusting creatures to walk the earth and yet…

Sebastian looked absolutely beautiful, still perfect in everyway, those smooth cheeks still pale as porcelain and not a hair was out of place. Guiding his thick length to the puckered entrance, he speared the still tight hole making his butler arch his back at the pain. '_The oh so wondrous pain!'_ He hissed at the tight heat clenching around his cock, he wondered if all bodies where this hot, he had no other experience to compare with, he would have to ask. Without pause he began thrusting into the lovely pale willing body, his thrusts so forceful that he shunted the desk forward a few centimeters.

"Fuck! I want…you to _never _wear underwear… I want you slick and ready so I can fuck you… again… and AGAIN" Ciel hissed into the other man's ear "Anytime… Anywhere… I want!" punctuating each word with hard thrusts that hit Sebastian's prostate every time.

"Hnnn! aah! Sh- Y-Yes! Yes… my lord!" Sebastian smirked as he panted.

Ciel's thrusts became harder and faster, determined to wipe that infuriating smirk off the other man's face. Soon all that could be heard in the room was the slap of flesh on flesh and the sweet moans and groans of both men. Their climax began to mount and soon Ciel's thrust became so erratic that the contents of the table began to tumble to the floor. Papers flying everywhere and the ink bottle smashed and formed a dark puddle on the hideous Indian style carpet Soma had gifted him with last Christmas, yet neither of them paid it any mind.

"Hn!! Master… please … let me … cum ah!" Sebastian growled between pants, desperate for release.

"Not… yet!" Ciel growled biting down on the pale shoulder beneath his mouth.

The demon groaned in frustration at being denied his release but Ciel just gripped those lovely thighs hard enough to leave bruises. Luckily Sebastian didn't bruise, and nothing would ever mare the perfection of the pale white being beneath him. With that thought in mind Ciel felt his orgasm come crashing down upon him.

"NOW!" he screamed.

Sebastian's back arched like a bow as he came, with a silent scream raking his claw like nails down the Earls back, tearing through the fabric and scratching the pale skin beneath. His come spurted over Ciel's chest and hit the underside of his chin while Ciel grunted as he emptied his release inside his butler. They both slumped on to the desk, Ciel's head resting on the demons heaving chest, only aware of his softening cock slipping out of the warm body beneath him and the long black fingernails raking through his hair.

Quite sometime later, when they had both regained their wits, Ciel lifted himself up and allowed the other male to sit up. Sebastian's triumphant smirk irritated him greatly but in his post euphoric state he said nothing. Sebastian couldn't help but admire how beautiful his young master was post orgasm, his cheeks were flushed, his hair a mess and his clothes rumpled.

"It would seem master-"

"Don't! Don't even say it… don't even think it…" Ciel groaned as he lowered his butler's legs from his hips. He knew exactly what his butler was thinking from the playful glint in those hypnotic red eyes.

"I was merely going to comment that you are in need of a bath… you are quite filthy" Sebastian said smiling proudly, as he tilted the Earls chin; his gloves miraculously back on his elegant hands.

"Tch you don't look so clean yourself, Sebastian!" Ciel hissed as his butlers long pink tongue flitted across his chin, clearing away the white pearls of cum spattered there.

"How would you like you're bath then, Young Master?" Sebastian said, sitting up and straightening himself out.

At first Ciel didn't respond, instead making an attempt to re-arrange his own clothing incase the other servants should see him along the way to his bed chamber. Ciel watched as Sebastian bent down to retrieve the fallen papers and flushed with pleasure when he saw the visible trickle of cum sliding down his butler's thigh. He brushed it away with his finger and then licked the digit clean.

"I don't think I'm ready for a bath yet… I'm still hungry…" Ciel whispered more to himself with a lustful smirk as he advanced his unsuspecting butler.

"Well after your bath I could bring you a light evening snack with your t- hnn!" Sebastian gasped as the back of the dress was lifted and two cold hands parted his arse cheeks and then…

'_Oh hell'_ that wondrous tongue began to draw the cum from his freshly fucked arse like a cat lapping at cream. Sebastian thoughts drifted momentarily to how far behind schedule he'd fallen but it was quickly wiped away when that skilled tongue was joined by an equally skilled finger …

_'Ah no matter'_ he thought surrendering himself to his master's attentions.

After all as a one hell of a butler, what would he do if he couldn't appease his master's hunger?

* * *

Yeah ... ^^; This is my first time writing Pr0n so be gentle xDDD

PLEASE REVIEW!

If you spot any spelling mistakes please tell me and i'll correct them! This was un-beta'd soo ^^; all the mistakes fall upon moi =___="


End file.
